This project aims at the visualization via MRI of freezing interfaces in ice-water mixtures. Specifically, the in-situ visualization of frost and of freezing in porous media will be pursued. MRI is the only solution possible in such systems that are strongly refracting to light. Attendant MRI thermometry studies will also be pursued.